1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monitoring environmental conditions and more particularly to a device and system that will electronically monitor multiple environmental conditions over a period of time providing a continuous display while storing information for later retrieval.
2. The Problem and Relevant Prior Art
Monitoring of environmental conditions including temperature, atmospheric pressure, humidity, acceleration and other parameters is important in all aspects of everyday life. Packaged goods being one aspect of many where environmental monitoring and control effects us directly. Poor control over the temperature of room environments can seriously and adversely affect the quality of stored or shipped packaged food products and medical products. In other products, temperature extremes will affect the shelf life and usefulness of the product. This, in turn, could affect the health and comfort of the end user of the products.
An important aspect of environmental monitoring of packaged goods is a situation where the same product is shipped in large containers from various locations at the same time to a common distribution point, where packages of goods become commingled. As it now stands the distributor has no way of determining the environmental history of an individual package or an entire Lot once it leaves the shipping container. If the container was environmentally monitored by a conventional large scale monitoring system, information ends once the product is removed from the container. In the case of currently available temperature monitoring systems ambient room or container temperature is measured. These systems lack the ability to measure or record cold or hot areas from within the large area which may cause serious deleterious freeze-thaw affects on the packaged goods.
Packages containing delicate goods may require monitoring for acceleration forces in order to predict damage and prevent the now defective goods from being forwarded to the consumer.
Currently available monitoring-devices and systems are large, expensive and not conveniently disposed of once a shipped product has arrived at its destination. Some monitors are required to be sent back to the point of origin. These monitors are reused many times which raises questions as to calibration and reliability. The cost of monitoring products to the individual level, until now, has never been achieved economically. Presently available electronic monitors have micro devices with programmable read only, memories to store the operating programming of the monitor. This read only memory (ROM) is programmed by blowing fused connections on the micro device. As a result an inherent problem exists when the monitor with this micro is introduced into an electrical field with noise spikes, electrical motive force, or other energy charges. This added energy will tend to temporarily change the state of the ROM causing any number of problems making the monitors unreliable. The problem typically occurs around compressors, electric forklift truck, and motors.
A typical example of such a prior art device is found in U.S. patents, for instance: U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,822 issued Mar. 28, 1989 to Vache et al. for a remote environmental monitor system, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,848 issued May 24, 1994 to Santin et al. for a disposable electronic monitor device.
The instant device and system is distinguished from that of Vache et al in that it provides a thin, sealed water proof package that contains programmable electronics and a communication capability via radio frequency or infra red spectrum. In addition, disclosed is a miniature monitor to that is adaptable for use on individual packaged goods which is economically disposable after one use.
Santin et al is distinguished in that the device is of the same class as Vache et al, noted above but fails to provide the improved processing electronics of the device disclosed herein.
The instant invention as disclosed and claimed herein provides distinct and useful advantages not previously known to the prior art.
The invention in its most simple form consists of an environmental condition monitoring device which, measures and records a selected condition, or multiple selected conditions such as, temperature, pressure, humidity or mechanical shock. The monitoring device simultaneously records time as corresponding to the environmental events otherwise recorded. The information is stored until downloaded by means of a conventional reader which is capable of accessing the monitors memory via an infrared or radio frequency signal. It is anticipated that the environmental condition monitors will be used in multiple units on packaged products hence each monitor is identified by a programmed code. Information gathered by the reader is downloaded to a conventional data analyzing system where the information is decoded and made available for appropriate purposes.
The invention is further characterized by a monitor having a low profile, thin pack design with an LCD display. Included in the monitor is communication circuit and single chip four bit masked microcomputer and a silicon masked read only memory. The invention includes a miniature monitor utilizing a negative mode LCD display that indicates a pass or fail condition for the set purpose of the monitor. It is particularly adapted to be used with individual packaged goods.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for monitoring environmental conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for monitoring multiple environmental conditions simultaneously.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for monitoring that displays a selected monitored parameter.
It is still another object to provide a new and improved disposable monitor that displays a pass-fail indication relative to a programmed parameter.
It is still a further object to provide a new and improved environmental transducer that is more accurate then any currently available.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved microcomputer processing system for environmental monitors.
It is another object to provide a new and improved processing system for environmental monitors that includes a single chip 4-bit microcomputer.
It is another object to provide a new and improved microcomputer processing system for environmental monitors that is significantly lower in cost than any known and currently available like systems.
These, together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
The invention will be better understood and objects other than those set forth above will become apparent when consideration is given to the following detailed description thereof Such description makes reference to the annexed drawings wherein:
FIG. 1 is block diagram of the system of the invention.
FIG. 2 is a top plan view of a first embodiment of the invention.
FIG. 3 is a top plan view of the first embodiment of the invention with the cover removed.
FIG. 3A is a view of the LCD taken along the line 3Axe2x80x943A.
FIG. 3B is an enlarged view of the area of the invention identified as 3B.
FIG. 4 is side elevation view of the invention showing some interior parts in phantom.
FIG. 5 is a exploded corner view of a monitor showing the placement of relative layers that make up the monitor.
FIG. 6 is a block schematic representation of the system of the invention.
FIG. 7 is a top plan view of another embodiment of the invention showing the LCD in negative mode configuration.